SVU a la Twilight!
by AnUnknownArtist
Summary: Casey was in love... She was living a forbidden love... Forbidden not because she was a woman, not because she was her colleague,not because she was Alex Cabot...but because Alex was caring a big secret...for 224 years!
1. Chapter 1

S.V.U….ala Twilight!

Author's note: Hey! I thought of that suddenly when I wasn't waiting it and I thought it would be a good story to write. :D

Casey was fallen in love….

She was living a forbidden love.

Forbidden not because she was a woman, not because she was her colleague, not because she was Alex Cabot…but because Alex was caring a big secret….for 224 years!

Enjoy a story which…..bites!

Prologue:

Casey P.O.V

I was seeing his eyes, yellow like the brimstone stared at me, his canine teeth that were protruding ready to burry in my skin. I was watching him licking his lips, thirsting for my blood.

I thought that all were finishing. Game over. That was the end.

Now I was going to die. My death never occupied me especially although it had a lot of reasons to, the last time period.

The few times that I thought about it, I imagined me like a grandma with white hair and multi focal glasses with a lot of grandchildren.

I could never imagine, I could never even claim that I imagined what was going to happen now. I could never think that I would die by a mythical creature.

I tried to move my bounded hands in a last try to save me but was vain.

His face got closer to mine. A defiant smile was forming on his face as he was pressing his tongue on my neck, licking it slowly causing me a shiver. I closed my eyes to avoid seen my gruesome end.

And that moment which I believed that it would be my last, a bang and an angry tooth grinding behind him broke the suffocating silence.

_**1, 5 Months earlier…**_

Chapter 1: The return.

Alex P.O.V 11 March.

A rain drop fell on my shoulder and rolled all over my arm ending up on my fingers.

Under normal conditions this would be a relief after the sweltering hot of Congo.

But for me, have to feel hot or cold about 2 centuries wasn't anything but a common rain drop.

New York's lights which were turning off slowly during the breaking down appeared on the horizon.

Ah! New York. The city that never sleeps, the city that I lived the most of my life…

I came here before 212 years and that was when I started living for true after…that monster destroyed my life.

I sighed deeply.

It's been a lot of years since I heard my heart beating for last time….since I felt human pain. My life should have finished a lot of years ago….but it didn't…and I had no choice about that.

I left New York a lot of times but every one of them I came back.

Even the fights for women rights every day and the communication or the meanderings and the haunting in the big beautiful valleys of Congo at Night couldn't kept me there.

But I know that I will have to leave…once and for all soon….

And that hurts me…as much as a vampire can hurt…..

XXX

I climbed the known stairs for an umpteen time since I climbed them for first time 11 years before.

The DA's office hadn't change a lot since. The same yellow walls, the same frames and the same paintings, the same windows...I had a big sense of 'De Ja Vu'.

"Welcome Back Miss Cabot." Jack McCoy said as I was giving him my cold hand.

"Thank you."

"How was the Congo?"

"Good. I had a really great time and I am glad that I helped some people who needed me." I responded truthfully.

A knock at the door interrupted our conversation.

"Come in." McCoy said.

Case Novak didn't have time to close the door behind her when a very attractive smell spread to the small area and came to my nostrils.

Even more attractive than her smell was her appearance.

Fire red her, emerald green eyes and sensuous lips! She was so dazzling!

If my heart was beating I would have a flutter.

"Alex! Welcome back!" she said smiling.

"Welcome back to you too!" I responded back.

The blood which was rolling in her veins under her skin, her pulse which was pulsing and the rhythmic sound of her heart was coming to my ears making it even more difficult to defy.

"_No Alex, no, don't do this. Think, besides McCoy is here with you too. What will he say? Hold back!" _I thought.

"Would you like to escort Miss Cabot to her office and help her organize her things?" he suggested Casey bringing me back to the reality.

"_No!"_ I prayed with all my power her to say that she had something else to do, that she had to work, an pure unkind No, even to pass out…..it was for her good.

"I will be very pleasure to." She replied.

That was it. No god exists!

I followed her to the corridor holding my box very easily. I couldn't do anything.

That was the end…for her.

I was fighting with my wild instincts, my desire to taste her blood, to burry my teeth in her pale skin, to….close her eyes for ever.

No! No! I couldn't do this! I wouldn't afford it if I would see her frozen, knowing that she would never smile again, that she would never talk or walk again, that her heart would never beat again…..cause of me and my thirst.

Meanwhile as my two natures, the superficial monster one and the deep well hidden human, were fighting, we arrived to my office.

A desk full of dusk, 3 blurred windows with blinds and an ancient sofa were waiting for me. I missed my old office.

"Did you get the old office?" I asked trying to distract my attention from her veins to her face but was vain.

"No. David Hayden, a new A.D.A took it." She sighed.

The sound of her breath, the smell that was coming to my nose….

When I started thinking of how I could do this without anyone pay attention, I thought that I should get away and run…..now!

"How was the Congo?" she brought me back to reality once more.

"Hot!" I said clenching my arms into punches to avoid do anything that I we both were going to regret.

She noticed that and she boggled.

"I am sorry if I said something that bothered you…" she said hesitating.

I loosened my hands immediately and I looked at her apologetically.

"No, you didn't…." my mind was spinning full of thoughts, trying to find something that would excuse my unnatural behavior and make her leave quickly without get her angry or hurt her feelings…oh god!

"Let's start unpack your things." She said and she turned to my box.

"It's not needed, but thank you for your offering. You must have to organize your things in your office too. I don't want to take your time…..' I tried to stop her.

"I finished the organizing half an hour before you came…it's no problem…."

Uh oh! My desire became crazier than any time. _"You gave her the chance…it's her fault…bite her!"_

I didn't have time to do this with the good way….if I loved her I had to do it…for her good.

"Get the hell out of my office!" I said angrily grating my teeth angrily.

She stayed looking at me like a stone shocked. The smile disappeared from her face and her green eyes rolled.

"What are you looking at me like a stupid? GET OUT, NOW!" I shouted knowing that I couldn't hold back anymore….and I didn't want to hurt her…

She hesitated for some seconds and she ran out scared.

I took a big breath of the clear now air and sat on the wretched sofa.

I wiped a salty tear that I felt crossing my cheek.

I hated myself for that I just had done.

Maybe this was the best for both of us.

But she was never going to learn….she was never going to understand….that I did it because I loved her…..

XXX

I crossed the scary garden slowly in the dark.

The trees which where seeming black-poplar trees over big irony-where causing the scare of the people who were living around.

But the most scare was its owner, Betty Boyle.

Her appearance, her coldness and her unkindness was consigning anyone who was daring to talk to her away. Even with her lens Betty was scary, even for me sometimes.

I heard the planks of the old stairs screeching under my brisk foothold.

About two minutes I was in front of the main blue door. I rang the bell and I waited.

Betty opened the door herself.

She didn't seem glad that she saw me.

"Good evening Betty.' I said "Is Stephanie here?"

She hesitated for a while thinking if she was going to say the truth or not.

She shook her head nodding finally. "2nd floor, 3rd door left." She replied leaving the door opened.

I went upstairs to the highest floor of their home and after 3 seconds I was hitting the 3rd door.

"Come in" Stephanie's voice heard. I whirled the knob and I pushed the door.

I saw Stephanie crouching on the black bed under the dark with open an only light.

Her short blonde hair, perfect as always was making a contrast with the dark.

Her hazel eyes shined when she saw me.

"Alex" she said. "It's been a lot of time since I saw you last time…I mean it's a year and half but you know how the time rolls for us the immortals….we can't sleep so we have to bother ourselves with other things…." She sighed 'Enough for me…How was the Congo? Did you haunt any Tigers?"

"Good. The valleys were perfect, I haunted Tigers, Pumas, Lions, Gazelles...I defended women rights something that elated me but…"

"You didn't come to talk to me about that, right?"

I nodded.

Stephanie froze when she was 37. A totally different story than mine…..

So in a meaning she is more mature. She was always here for me, she was the first friend that I did after my transformation and the best one.

She has a beauty that the time respects. She is the only one who is going to understand me….or not….but anyway she is going to give the best advice.

"Well…I…I…" I hesitated. "I fell in love…"

I saw a smile appearing at her face.

"….with a human."

**Author's note: So? Was it any good?**

**Press the button below and tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2: How I feel

S.V.U…ala Twilight!

**Author's note: Hello readers! Thanks for your response to the story! I am glad that you liked it. :)**

**I know that this was a bit fast! Hehe! ;)**

**Thanks for your advice. That's what makes the story better.**

**Thanks for reviewing to: Tracer, Mackster, Butterscotch, madds21, Blitz1030, Lexie, iTrick, Tripperz, steple, karenina Bubo and Nany85.**

**Enjoy! :D**

Chapter 2: How I feel.

Alex P.O.V

She did not tend to react whatsoever normally. Or at least she did not react as I would consider, normally.

She did not open her mouth, she did not roll her eyes, and she did not freeze with the meaning of the shock.

She stayed thoughtful, staring at me as I continued my voiceover.

When the subject was something important for me, Stephanie wasn't talking much.

She was saying some things, and good things.

"It's a woman. We both work for the D.A.'s office. I met her before almost seven years ago, when I came back from the WPP." I said, averting my gaze towards the sheets under our legs, knowing that the difficult part of the voiceover was just beginning.

I couldn't look her in the eyes as I continued with the speeches:

"When I saw her for the first time in her office, when I smelled the aroma she was exuding…I felt something that I never felt again. It was so confusing.

On the one hand I wanted so badly to cross the distance between us-ignoring Olivia, Elliot and Jack Hammond-and dart at her. I wanted to taste her.

My brain began to come up with ways to do this without be hurting Liv, Ell or Jack.

But on the other hand, I wanted to hold myself back and not hurt her.

Her appearance, her green eyes the colour of emeralds, her sensuous big lips, her pale skin, her red hair covering her shoulders, they were appealing to me in a way that I never felt before, neither when I was human nor after my transformation to present, which was outright irrelevant with my thirst." I sighed.

"Besides, if I would have done it, if I had failed to control myself, I would have destroyed everything that I had achieved in a second. Everyone would had understood my nature, I would be obliged to flee to save me from everything that they would have planned to do because I was a monster that should be eliminate…and that's what I am….a monster and nothing further." I felt a tear rolling down my cheek.

"You aren't a monster, Alex." Stephanie talked after a long time.

"I am! I could have killed her!" I complained.

"Yes, but you didn't."

"I didn't that day and I didn't today but who can assure me with certainty that I will not do it tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" she questioned, puzzled.

"Yeah." I sighed averting my gaze again continuing from where she interrupted me, after I wiped my tear.

"As the days were passing, I realized that this I was feeling was something more than a crazy thirst, something more than finding her beautiful…..I was fallen in love with her."

Finally I raised my gaze.

"Every single day I was fighting with myself not to do this. You don't know how difficult it was, how much pain I was feeling. Meanwhile I couldn't hunt because someone was always with me to protect me from everyone who could want to avenge me for taking Connors into trial or hurt me to make me shut my mouth about Zapata forever, real this time. So the greater my thirst became, and the darker my blue eyes grew, the less I could resist."

"Finally I resisted. I left straight after I learnt that he was put in prison without going to the party they held because I was outright thirsty and…I don't want to think what would have happened in this case!" I say nodding no with my head.

"When I came back before 2, 5 years, I relieved because she wasn't there and that's why McCoy connected me. I wouldn't have to do all these again. A little part of myself was sad because I didn't stop loving her. But I had to be strong. This was the best for her and I knew it, so I could be mellow in respect of that."

"Until yesterday" my expression darkened. "I came back and this time she was there too…" And I narrated to her everything that happened in McCoy's office and after in mine.

We stayed silent for a while. Suddenly a thought came to my mind.

A very bad thought that I was vainly trying to repel as it was puncturing my mind, causing another single tear.

"What I will do, Steph?" I exploded. "If I lose her, I will die."

"You must love her a lot." She said spreading her hand and touching my shoulders.

"I do! And I shouldn't do it!" I whined.

"And she?"

"She loves me even more!" I said burying my face in my handfuls. "And that's so wrong!"

My secret charisma to hear everyone's thoughts around me was a big advantage sometimes. But others like this one, I only wish I weren't having it. It's very hard for me to know how much she loves me when that I have to do is protect her from me. 1st because one piece of myself loves her more than my own life…and 2ndbecause the other part knows that she would do everything, even if this would bother her, it's enough if it pleases me…Would she be enough brave even to die?

XXX

Casey P.O.V

I stayed all day thinking why Alex reacted this way.

What was it that bothered her? Was it what I said or did that caused her reaction?

I was taking to my mind my speeches again and again, trying to find what I had done wrong, because I was sure that this was my fault. At first she tried to kindly make me leave and I didn't understand it.

Stupid Casey!

Then she exploded. She yelled at me and she cursed me. She called me…stupid?

Oh god!

Surely I must have done something out of line. I can't explain it otherwise.

Nagging my mind with thoughts about Alex wasn't something unusual for me.

I was doing it all the time, all these days, all these weeks, all these years after I met her…

That beauty, those perfect blue eyes, that constantly perfect blonde hair which reaches to her waist, that pale skin, like a statue of Ancient Greek goddess …

Ah! She is so beautiful…

XXX

**Author's note: So? What do you say?**

**I can hear your thoughts like Alex…..really...if you press the magic button below! :P**

**Please press it and tell me! :D**

**Thank You. **

**A.J.R**

(Follow me on Twitter: AlexJoanR.)


	3. Chapter 3

SVU a la Twilight.

Author's note.

Well, First of all I want to give you my biggest apologies for not updating anything all this time, as for mine share of responsibility. I say mine share because as you may know it isn't completely my fault. My computer broke like 4 or 5 times. Now it is still broken, it uses to turn off every 10 minutes for no reason which makes updating harder. School and after school activities also take a lot of my time and going to an internet café is a privilege I have only at weekends. Plus there are some temporary writer's block which are the complete opposite of my state right now but I would lie if I'd say I did not have any writer's block all this time.

About SVU a la Twilight: To be completely honest, I was sure I would delete this story. If there's any reason this story is still there and it is going to be continued, these is the enthusiasm, excitement and love my friends Tracer0403 and Blitz1030 expressed about it and for this reason I feel I owe them a big thanks for keeping me motivated and giving me a reason to keep going and feel proud of my work. So Tracer and Blitz I thank you with whole my heart for your support, help and for all the positive emotions you make me feel. :)

I also want to thank all my loyal reviewers, readers and fans. Thank you guys! You're amazing.

I said I will continue this story, and I will keep my promise but in order to do this, I need your understanding and your help. First things first. Fortunately or not, I decided to do this fic an Alex/Casey and Olivia/Casey one. So if I want to do this, I am obliged to stop writing in multiple POVs. I was told many times that 2 Povs in the same story (or at least in the same chapter) confuse the readers, let alone the 3 Povs. So I have to choose (and I need you to help me about it because you are the readers and you are the ones who can tell me which is better for all of us) between Casey's Pov and 3rd Person writing.

It's important to understand that in every case, I have to delete the published chapters which are told in Alex's point of view and re-write them so I kindly ask for your understanding again and hope the changes aren't going to offend you. There are some things without which, a writer can't keep going and there isn't any way my story can be continued under other circumstances. Alex's point of view may look great and lovely to both you and me but what would you think or how would you feel if the story was told on Casey's and Olivia's point of view only? I want to be fair to CO readers too, so these 2 cases are the ways I decided I _**Can **_and I _**Want **_to continue with.

Thank you for taking time to read this and thanks in advance for your responses.

AlexJoanR


End file.
